


a real group chat fic

by maxnotamenace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: A whole lot of them, GSA, Group chat, Memes, armin is a meme loving fuck, cas is a punk as always, ill add tag as the meme goes on, iris and castiel are childhood friends, them and armin are a mess, this is what i wanted seen to be but it became a really big story n i need me memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/pseuds/maxnotamenace
Summary: filled with memes"kenny: why the fuck alexpokermin: question i ask myself every night before i go to sleepnosoulfound.jpg: armin everyone knows you don't sleep at nightfake gerard way: toasted grilled burned to a crisp"





	1. toasted grilled burned to a crisp

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags; i originally wanted to make seen one big gc meme but then it becfame a baby monster fic and with vld season 5 i've been reading a lot of voltron group chat fic and they're always hilarious BUT THERES NONE FOR MCL so here i am with me memes
> 
> enjoie, comme on dit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gucci gang- alexy  
> pokermin- armin  
> punk is slep- castiel  
> Lys.l- lysander  
> nathaniel.j- nathaniel obvi  
> kenny- kentin  
> nosoulfound.jpg- iris  
> versace around- rosalya  
> violette gogh- violette  
> shego- priya  
> kim possible- kim  
> nosy mcnose- peggy  
> mel.o- melody

_gucci gang added pokermin, punk is slep, Lys.l, nathaniel.j, kenny, nosoulfound.jpg, versace around, violette gogh, shego, kim possible, nosy mcnose and mel.o to the chat._

_gucci gang named the chat **careless whisper**._

**_22:36_ **

 

 

 **pokermin** : ok but why the fuck

 **gucci gang** : watch your fucking language

 **pokermin** : no

 **punk is slep** : **@Lys.l** why is ur name so boring change it

 **Lys.l** : I'm not on my phone that often, why should I?

 **punk is slep** : look at u typing with ur perfect grammar i'm like a proud dad

 **Lys.l** : I'm? not sure what you mean Cas but okay.

 **versace around** : translation: sounds fake but okay

 

_punk is slep changed Lys.l name to victoria._

 

 **victoria** : Why.

 **punk is slep** : y @ urself

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : toasted grilled burned to a crisp

 **punk is slep** : thanks for backing me up iris

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : no probs

 

_pokermin changed punk is slep name to fake gerard way._

 

 **fake gerard way** : W H Y

 **pokermin** : your name was boring so i changed it

 **fake gerard way** : punk will deck u in the neck armin

 **fake gerard way** : once i'm done listening to three cheers this shits a bop

 **pokermin** : big mood

 **kenny** : may i ask

 **kenny** : why the fuck alex

 **pokermin** : question i ask myself every night before i go to sleep

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : armin everyone knows you don't sleep at night

 **fake gerard way** : toasted grilled burned to a crisp

 **gucci gang** : why yall may ask

 **gucci gang** : well because its about dang time we get a group chat with all of us

 **gucci gang** : except like amber and charlotte and li and capucine but thats just me being petty and i dont like them

 **fake gerard way** : wait everyone

 **fake gerard way** : gdi why did u have to add the nerd

 **pokermin** : offended blocked unfriended unsuscribed

 **fake gerard way** : fuck off armin

 **fake gerard way** : **@nathaniel.j**

 **nathaniel.j** : what's this?

 **fake gerard way** : my ass

 **nathaniel.j** : okay is everybody seeing this i didn't start anything

 **fake gerard way** : also ur name is boring change it or im sueing u

 **nathaniel.j** : do you even know how?

 **fake gerard way** : i may not know how to sue u but i sure know how to remove all ur organs and sell them on the black market

 **nathaniel.j:** sorry but what the actual fguck

 **pokermin** : omg he s w e a r s

 

_pokermin changed nathaniel.j name to fguck._

 

 **fguck** : christ.

 **fake gerard way** : ur on thin ice 

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : ok can i pass a motion

 **gucci gang** : yes

 **versace around** : yes

 **kenny** : ye

 **victoria** : yes?

 **fguck** : sure

 **pokermin:** yeet

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : can castiel get some Chill

 **gucci gang:** signed and approved rosa do you accept

 **versace around** : pinned on the wall

 **gucci gang** : another motion: the phrase "toasted grilled burned to a crisp" is to be used with moderation

 **versace around:** also armin you are banned from using yeet on here.

 **gucci gang:** I SECOND THE MOTION

 **pokermin** : yeet i guess

 **gucci gang** : BVLOCKED

 **kenny** : toasted grilled burned to a crisp

 **fake gerard way:** i will steal all your organs

 **pokermin:** Y E E T

 

_gucci gang removed pokermin from the chat._

 

 

 

 


	2. naruto phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is why i was screaming about vines yesterday

_**careless whisper** _

 

5:03

 

_fguck added pokermin to the chat_

 

 **pokermin** : thnaks

 

7:55

 

 **gucci gang** : armin why were u awake at 5am again

 **pokermin** : time aint real

 **gucci gang** : you're insufferable

 **pokermin** : i know i can't even live with myself thats why i dont sleep

 **shego** : well hello and good morning

 **shego** : this group chat thing is a really good idea alexy

 **shego** : but may i ask why are you two texting you're in the same house?

 **gucci gang** : because i cannot physically talk until i've had my coffee

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : you're worst than my mom

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : as in you're literally a 35 y/o suburban white mom

 **gucci gang** : true

 **gucci gang** : i take pride in my home decor skills and minivan

 **pokermin:** u just described mom alex

 **gucci gang** : tRU

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : wait priya ur name

 **shego:** ?

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : isn't that the green girl from kim possible

 **kim possible** : yes she is

 **shego** : oh hello :)

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : you have........ matching........names..........boi i cry

 **shego** : ;)

 **kim possible:** she was my gay awakening when i was like 7

 **pokermin** : weren't they ennemies tho

 **kim possible** : shhh i wanted them to be gf my word is law

 **gucci gang:** this is gay culture

 **fake gerard way** : everything is gay culture to you

 **pokermin** : confirmed and approved

 **gucci gang:** why is everyone exposing me im gonna ignore yall at school

 **versace around** : if you do that i'm disowning u

 **gucci gang** : :(

 **pokermin** : toasted grilled burned to a crisp

 **gucci gang:** ARMIN GODDAMNIT

 

10:45

 

 **fake gerard way** : how long before lunch

 **pokermin** : too long

 **fake gerard way** : the only answer i'll accept

 **victoria** : castiel please stop being on your phone in class.

 **fake gerard way** : come here and stop me

 **victoria** : no. just stop.

 **fake gerard way** : n

 **pokermin** : lys killed him before he could finish

 **fake gerard way** : rip castiel he will be missed

 **fake gerard way** : how long now before lunch

 **pokermin** : until vine comes back

 **fake gerard way** : so im gonna starve

 

11:56

 

 **nosy mcnose** : why am i only finding out about this chat today?

 **gucci gang** : u werent nosy enough :)

 **nosy mcnose:** ok you got me there.

 **pokermin** : why is ur name a nose

 **nosy mcnose** : my sister changed it once and i forgot to change it back

 

_pokermin changed nosy mcnose name to agent carter._

 

 **pokermin** : now u work for the shield be proiud

 **agent carter** : proiud

 **gucci gang** : proiud

 **fake gerard way** : proiud

 **versace around** : proiud

 **shego** : proiud

 **kim possible** : poiud

 **violette gogh** : proiud

 **victoria** : ??

 **fguck** : PROIUD

 **pokermin** : im going to kill myself

 **gucci gang** : dramatic

 **pokermin** : anyway wereyall are im hungr

 **fguck:** this sentence physically hurt me.

 **fake gerard way:** your face hurts me

 **fguck** : dramatic

 **gucci gang** : JESUS HE'S PICKING UP ON SARCASM

 **shego** : they grow up so fast :')

 **pokermin:** no i'm serious i want to eat n i dont see any of u

 **gucci gang** : poor armin he only realises now he has no friends :(

 **pokermin** : shut your shut my friends are your friends

 **gucci gang** : "shut your shut"

 

_**21:16** _

 

 _violette gogh sent 1 image_.

 

 **shego** : omg is that me and kim?? i'm honored!

 **victoria** : i love it.

 **gucci gang** : JESUS VIOLETTE HITTING US WITH THE TALENT

 **violette gogh** : jbfiajhg thanks!!

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : this drawing is gay culture

 **violette gogh** : !!

 **gucci gang:** violette, aka the cutest way to communicate with no words

 **agent carter** : ok i have a very important question, it's like the new mbti.

 **victoria** : ?

 **agent carter:** what's your favourite vine?

 **gucci gang** : is all of them a valid answer vine was iconic

 **agent carter** : no

 **fake gerard way** : DEFINITELY THE GUY SINGING SUCK A DICK

 **victoria:** honestly? same

 **fake gerard way** : we recreated it

 

_fake gerard way sent 1 video._

 

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : IM GFWHEEZIBG

 **gucci gang** : first of all i didn't know lys played piano

 **gucci gang** : second of all i didn't your voice could go that high

 **victoria:** i wish i had an explanation but sadly i don't.

 **versace around** : beautiful. iconic.

 **pokermin** : my favourite vine is the kid dancing as his mom tries to talk to him and he keeps dancing because i did that once

 **gucci gang** : its true i tried everything and he just kept dancing whenever i came into the room

 **kenny** : i would pay money to see that

 **gucci gang** : :(

 **versace around:** my favourite vine is the little girl in the car with purple makeup looking at the camera like she's in the office

 **kenny** : any screaming baby goat vine is me

 **gucci gang** : CUTE

 

_nosoulfound.jpg changed kenny name to screaming baby goat._

 

 **screaming baby goat** : i

 **screaming baby goat** : okay

 **fguck** : hello what are we talking about

 **pokermin** : vines that butter your eggroll

 **fguck** : oh

 **fguck** : the kid ranting about sonic, definitely

 

_pokermin changed fguck name to sonic._

 

 **fake gerard way:** do u sonic ur way into death

 **sonic:** no, i naruto run into it.

 **pokermin:** I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE THE FUCKING DAY

 **fake gerard way:** UGFYTDY

 **sonic:** you can deny it we all had a naruto phase at some point.

 **fake gerard way:** i hate this but yes

 **nosoulfound.jpg** : i wanted to be naruto tbh

 **screaming baby goat:** y u p

 **versace around:** i watched sailor moon honestly

 **shego:** what else could we expect of you rosa :')

 **gucci gang:** i,,, didnt,,,,watch it..........

 **pokermin:** he didnt

 **pokermin:** i watched naruto like i could die tomorrow but i got alex to watch it with me one (1) time

 **pokermin:** you know what he watched

 **gucci gang:** please dont i swear i will come downstairs and fucking strangle you

 **pokermin:** t o t a l l y s p i e s

 **gucci gang:** i wish i was an only child

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** CUTE

 **fake gerard way:** when i thought alexy couldn't get more stereotypically gay, he did

 **screaming baby goat:** TOP QUALITY BLACK MAIL THANKS ARMIN

 **pokermin:** no probl

 **fake gerard way** : fratricide

 

 


	3. is anyone straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? i was inspired by no one here is cis by frankiesin for the gsa listen idk where i'm going with this but its cool ????

**shut your shut**

 

**2:18**

 

 **fake gerard way:** yall know what time it is

 **fake gerard way:** time to go FUCKING DESTROY CAPITALISM

 **pokermin:** mood

 **sonic:** when will you leanr to go to sleep castiel

 **pokermin:** leanr

 **fake gerard way:** leanr

 **sonic:** i can never be free can i

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** you can never escape from the Holy Meme Trinity

 **sonic:** i

 **sonic:** why am i here again

 

**2:36**

 

_nosoulfound.jpg added pokermin and fake gerard way to the chat._

_nosoulfound.jpg named the chat meme trinity._

 

 **pokermin:** can i say yeet

 **fake gerard way:** yeet

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** yeet

 

_nosoulfound.jpg changed their name to spon._

 

_spon changed their name to son._

 

_son changed fake gerard way name to daddy._

 

_son changed pokermin name to holy yeet._

 

 **son:** before you can say anything,,,

 **holy yeet:** spon

 **daddy:** spon

 **son:** spon

 

_son sent 1 video._

 

 **holy yeet:** how the fuck can u put ur leg so high i would break in 12

 **daddy:** sorcery

 **son:** 7 years of gymnastic

 **holy yeet:** no i'm gonna go with sorcery

 **daddy:** hey who gives me 10$ if i hit on nath

 **son:** wh a t

 **holy yeet:** 20$ if it's in the gc and i can screenshot it and use it as blackmail against u

 **daddy:** no

 **daddy:** but deal

 **son:** idk why im friends with u two

 

**Castiel > Nathaniel**

 

**2:58**

 

 **Castiel:** hey nath

 **Castiel:** fuck you i know you're still up

 **Nathaniel:** whatever it is, no

 **Castiel:**  i just lost 20$ because of you

 

**meme trinity**

 

**3:11**

 

_daddy sent 1 image._

 

 **daddy:** alright what do you want armin

 **holy yeet:** 20$ + you pay next time we go to mcdonalds

 **daddy:** w h y

 **holy yeet:** it was your bet you dumb fuck

 **son:** why did you even want to hit on him as """a bet"""

 **daddy:** idk its 3am let me live

 **son:** no

 **holy yeet:** no

 

**Iris > Armin**

 

**3:16**

 

 **Iris** : 5$ he just wanted an excuse

 **Armin:** you dont even need to bet he just wanted an excuse

 **Iris:** i knew it

 

**shut your shut**

 

**3:20**

 

 **pokermin:** alright goodnight kids castiel is not straight

 **sonic:** tell me something new

 

**Armin > Iris**

 

**3:22**

 

 **Armin:** DIDF FUCKING SEES THIS

 

_Armin changed Iris name to creckles_

 

_Armin changed creckles name to freckles_

 

_Iris changed their name to creckles._

 

_Iris changed Armin name to nerdr._

 

 **nerdr:** this is why were friends

 

**shut your shut**

 

**6:31**

 

 **gucci gang:** as nath said tell me something new

 **gucci gang:** if i recall you're not straight either armin :)

 **pokermin:** shut up its too early to talk about this

 **versace around:** it's never too early to wake up :)

 **gucci gang:** :)

 **versace around:** :)

 **gucci gang:** :)

 **versace around: :** )

 **pokermin:** this is bullying

 

**8:01**

 

 **gucci gang:** ok but serious question who here is really 100% straight

 **versace around:** ?????me?????

 **gucci gang:** except you

 **sonic:** i dont think i can count because i think i'm straight, but you never know.

 **gucci gang:** i like the way you think

 **pokermin:** bi the way,,,,

 **gucci gang:** oh my god armin for the last time PLEASE

 **pokermin:** this is how i'm gonna come out

 **gucci gang:** no

 **kim possible:** well i'm straight

 **gucci gang:** The Truth

 **shego:** yeah, same

 **shego:** i have no girlfriend whatsoever.

 **kim possible:** and i'm not in her bed rn

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** absolutely disgusting

 **shego:** ;)

 **gucci gang:** **@nosoulfound.jpg** what about u

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** im pan

 **fake gerard way:** hi pan im bi

 **pokermin:** omg do u fuck pans????????????6??

 **gucci gang:** gdi i was serious with this

 **gucci gang:** like

 **agent carter:** well, talking about sexuality, i haven't really thought about it so? does that makes me questionning

 **agent carter:** hey i could write something about this it would be cool

 **gucci gang:** YES

 **gucci gang:** honestly it would be great peggy if you did, i can help if you need

 **agent carter:** good!

 **victoria:** if you really want to know alexy, i don't really care for labels, wether it'd be for sexuality or gender

 **victoria:** so

 **fake gerard way:** w ai t

 **fake gerard way:** i knew nothing of this?? lys??

 **victoria:** i was waiting for the time i'd be ready to talk about it. i was going to tell you, but since we're on the topic.

 **gucci gang:** well!!!

 **gucci gang:** i'm really happy you told us lys

 **gucci gang:** do you have any pronouns preferences?

 **versace around:** look at you alex you're so good at this you should start a gsa

 **versace around:** also lys i'm really proud and i love you

 **victoria:** i don't really have any preference, so any pronouns are good. you don't have to stress yourselves about this

 **victoria:** <3

 **fake gerard way:** i fuvcking shook

 **victoria:** ?

 **fake gerard way:** it just mean im proiud

 **pokermin:** proiud

 **fake gerard way:** oh my god shut up **@pokermin**

 **gucci gang:** NOW

 **gucci gang: @screaming baby goat** i want an answer

 **screaming baby goat:** what

 **gucci gang:** are you 100% straight kentin

 **screaming baby goat:** ...yes?

 **gucci gang:** oh

 **pokermin:** liar liar my pants are on fire

 **screaming baby goat:** i'm blocking both of you

 **gucci gang:** :(

 **versace around:** you made him cry

 **screaming baby goat:** dramatic.

 **gucci gang:** :''''''''''''(((

 

**Peggy > Alexy**

 

**16:38**

 

 **Peggy:** so about this gsa thing we talked about today

 **Peggy:** are you really serious about it?

 **Alexy:** uh yeah i am? there was one at my old school and i miss it

 **Alexy:** it really helped me and i think it could help other people

 **Peggy:** that's really great

 **Alexy:** yeah, i just need to talk about it to a teacher, but i dont know who could be the best to be on board with this

 **Peggy:** patrick? he's cool for a teacher, plus artists are known to be open minded

 **Alexy:** it could work

 **Peggy:** you should be president

 **Alexy:** ???

 **Peggy:** well it was your idea and you're really extroverted and people trust you easily bc you're cool and a generally nice person

 **Alexy:** i m

 **Alexy:** ok first of all thank you??

 **Alexy:** i'm honored

 **Peggy:** you're welc

 **Alexy:** i'm gonna think about it and see if i can talk to patrick tomorrow

 

**shut your shut**

 

**17:59**

 

 **gucci gang:** ok if there was a gsa at school would anyone join

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** i'll join if i can bring snacks

 **shego:** me and kim would gladly join!

 **versace around:** if The Straights are welcome, i'd go to support you  <3

 **gucci gang:** ily

 **gucci gang:** i might talk to patrick about it tomorrow, peggy suggested him because he seem very open and he's probably the chillest one

 **fake gerard way:** is this chill

 **pokermin:** no this is patrick

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** of course the memers heard it

 **pokermin:** u know us

 

**Armin > Alexy**

 

 **Armin:** alex u know id join but like

 **Alexy:** you're not out i know

 **Armin:** bazingo

 **Alexy:** you're intolerable

 **Armin:** i know

 

**shut your shut**

 

**0:28**

 

 **pokermin:** ok whos up and willing to meme

 **sonic:** armin every time you open your mouth there's at least one meme coming out of it. why do you need so many memes. why

 **pokermin:** i am made of memes

 **pokermin:** and also multiple episode of voltron

 **pokermin:** and probably a pun or two

 **sonic:** wait voltron isn't that the weird 80s robot

 **pokermin:** there were a lot of weird robot in the 80s but yes

 **pokermin:** i'm talking about legendary defender tho

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** i heard voltron and i came as fast as i could

 **pokermin:** mood

 **sonic:** you should make me watch it i'm curious, i think i saw it on netflix

 **pokermin:** g r e a t

 **pokermin:** ok iris no spoilers i'm gonna make nath watch voltron

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** :(

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** but i wanted to talk about lance

 **pokermin:** ok theres always time to talk about lance

 **sonic:** is lance the blue one

 **pokermin:** he's the blue boy and everyone loves him

 

_violette gogh sent 1 image._

 

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** everytime violette sends something i die and now its lance i die x2

 **fake gerard way:** i dont wanna be a sap but same

 **sonic:** protect her.

 

_nosoulfound.jpg changed the chat name to violette protection squad._

 

 **violette gogh:** !!!

 **nosoulfound.jpg:** why are you so precious

 **violette gogh:** i dont know

 

**3:07**

 

_fake gerard way created the event destroy capitalism once and for all_

 

 **victoria:** CASTIEL PLEASE GO TO SLEEP.

 

_fake gerard way created the event destroy the concept of time._

 

 **victoria:** CASTIEL JESUS FUCKING CHRIST STOP

 

_fake gerard way created the event celebrate the fact that lys knows how to curse but only at 3 am._

 

_victoria created the event stop casteil 2018._

 

 **fake gerard way:** "casteil"

 

7:26

 

 **sonic:** why is this like this every night.

 **victoria:** i don't know and i don't think i want to.

 **fake gerard way:** :(

 **victoria:** don't :( at me.

 **pokermin:** harsh

 

_nosoulfound.jpg changed their name to :(._

 

 **:(:** :(

 **pokermin:** lawful evil

 **:(:** excuse you i'm chaotic good

 

_pokermin changed :( name to chaotic good._

 

 **chaotic good:** y e s

 

**8:39**

 

_chaotic good sent 1 video._

 

 **chaotic good:** this is like the quiznos vine but instead it's "mom why do you take so many backroads the school isnt that far"

 **gucci gang:** mood

 

**9:15**

 

 **gucci gang:** **@chaotic good** where TF ARE YOU you're late!!

 **chaotic good:** MY MOM TOOK ONE TOO MANY BACKROADS AND NOW WE'RE LOST

 

_chaotic good sent 1 video._

 

 **chaotic good:** CAN YOU HEAR THE DESPAIR IN MY VOICE

 **fake gerard way:** your mom is so sweet even when she's lost

 **fake gerard way:** tell her i said hi

 **chaotic good:** CAS YOU'RE NOT HELPING

 **chaotic good:** but okay

 **chaotic good:** she said awn and she wants you to come over soon

 **fake gerard way:** can ur mom adopt me

 **chaotic good:** no

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i'd make lys nb here and i didn't intend him to come out rn but i started writing about gsa and ¯\\_ツ_/¯


	4. castiel's tortilla kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know he has one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than the other three but i need to cope with the release of the fuckery that is university life and this has been in my draft for months

**meme trinity  
  
  
  
14:37  
  
  
  
** **son:** hey do you want to come over and watch ghost adventures tonight   
  
**son:** since it's friday and i have No Friends  
  
 **holy yeet:** what are we   
  
**son:** Not Friends  
 **  
** **daddy:** rude  
  
 **son:** so you want to come or what  
 **  
** **daddy:** do you have popcorn  
  
 **son:** yes and i have homemade tortilla chips   
  
**daddy** : g o d  y e s   
  
**holy yeet:** can i really come or are we really Not Friends  
  
 **son:** if you dont come i'm gonna drag you by the ear to my basement  
  
 **holy yeet:** gr8  
  
 **daddy** : I CANT WAIT TO SHOVE 10 TORTILLA CHIPS UP MY A S S   
  
**holy yeet:** kinky  
  
  
  
 **violette protection squad  
  
  
  
15:03  
  
  
  
 _pokermin sent 1 image._  
  
  
  
** **pokermin:** proof number 1 of exposing castiels tortilla kink  
  
 **fake gerard way:** NO YOU DONT KNOW HOW GOOD THOSE FUCKING CHIPS ARE  
  
 **fake gerard way:** I ATE AN ENTIRE BAG WHEN I WAS 9  
  
 **chaotic good** : its true i was there   
**  
****fake gerard way:** iris idk what ur mom puts in that shit but jesus christ i would drown in them  
  
 **chaotic good:** love and care  
 **  
** **fake gerard way:** delicious  
 **  
** **gucci gang:** im kinkshaming  
 **  
** **agent carter:** EXPOSED  
  
 **sonic:** good blackmail material now go back to listening please  
 **  
** **fake gerard way:** u have no rights to give me order  
 **  
** **fake gerard way:** ur not my mom  
  
 **chaotic good:** if i tell you on behalf of my mom on behalf of nath will you do it  
  
 **fake gerard way:** maybe   
  
**chaotic good:** pay attention  
 **  
** **fake gerard way:** :(  
  
  
  
 **20:47  
  
  
  
** **chaotic good:** yall  
  
 **chaotic good:** so we're watching ghost adventures in my basement and something fell over behind the couch and i've never heard armin scream this loud or this high  
  
 **chaotic good:** castiel still cant breathe  
  
 **chaotic good:** more at 10  
  
 **gucci gang:** WELL NO SHIT HE GET SCARED  
 **  
** **gucci gang:** we spent an entire night watching buzzfeed unsolved once and he couldnt sleep bc he was scared so i fucking stayed up with him  
  
 **pokermin:** LIAR YOU WERE SCARED TOO  
 **  
** **gucci gang:** dont remember didnt happen  
 **  
** **pokermin:** dont fuckigbfdjb  
  
  
  
 _ **chaotic good sent 1 video.  
**_  
  
 **  
** **chaotic good:** update: cas is still wheezing  
 **  
** **screaming baby goat:** this conversation is 90% blackmail and i love it  
 **  
** **gucci gang:** one day kentin is gonna turn on all of us and ill regret being born  
  
 **pokermin:** thats everyday bro  
  
 **fake gerard way:** IM FYFCIIN FCFYCDYFYFCV  
 **  
** **fake gerard way:** JESUS GFUYCJIN CGTIST   
  
**fake gerard way:** there are tears on my face  
  
  
 **  
 _fake gerard way sent 1 image._**  
  
  
  
 **sonic:** beautiful  
  
 **fake gerard way:** i knew youd find my tears attractive   
  
**sonic:** no i just enjoy your pain  
 **  
** **gucci gang:** kinky

  
  


**1:35**

  
  


**chaotic good:** CASTIEL IS SNORING 

**chaotic good:** SO MUCH FOR A SLEEPOVER

**chaotic good:** BITCH U DONT SLEEP AT A SLEEPOVER NOW IT’S JUST ME N MY TORTILLA CHIPS N ARMIN WHOS SHITTING HIMSELF BC HE’S SCARED

**shego:** iris there is so much anger inside of you. have you considered therapy

**chaotic good:** if i go to therapy i’m gonna have to bring these assholes with me

**shego:** oh boy

**sonic:** i think they could use some therapy honestly

**gucci gang:** agreed

  
  


**3:38**

  
  


**fake gerard way:** i just woke up and they’re both sleeping with ghost adventure still playing

**fake gerard way:** i ate the rest of the tortilla chips

**sonic:** this is why you need therapy

**fake gerard way:** let me fucking live its 4 am

 

_**fake gerard way sent 1 image.** _

**fake gerard way:** look at them fucking cuddling wth

**fake gerard way:** why is no one cuddling me

 **sonic:** because you’re insufferable

 **fake gerard way:** didnt ask you

  
  


**Castiel > Nathaniel**

**Castiel:** do you want to cuddle

**Nathaniel:** ??no?

**Castiel:** gdi

**Nathaniel:** wait are you serious or are you still shitposting

**Castiel:** i’m serious i’m touch starved and iris and armin are literally sleeping on top of each other and i’m jealous

**Nathaniel:** join them? i mean you three are friends

**Castiel:** i want someone to lay on top of me too

**Nathaniel:** why am i still awake

**Castiel:** **why am i still alive

**Nathaniel:** are you okay?

**Castiel** : no

  
  


**8:48**

  
  


**gucci gang:** @pokermin THIS BISEXUAL CULTURE

**chaotic good:** dont even try alexy he’s still asleep

**chaotic good:** im trapped by the snoring monster until its majesty decides to rise and shine

**gucci gang:** how are you talking to me

**chaotic good:** i untrapped my arms from under him   
  


**chaotic good sent an image.**

**gucci gang:** adorable

**gucci gang:** careful he doesnt drool on you

**chaotic good:** w h at

**gucci gang:** when we were kids sometimes we slept together and armin drooled all over his pillows and me 

**chaotic good:** EW

**chaotic good:** ok i hit him he’s awake 

**gucci gang:** good 

  
  


**11:32**

**fake gerard way:** hello

**fake gerard way:** @chaotic good where tf are u im alone and cold in the basement

**chaotic good:** we’re upstair eating pancakes 

**fake gerard way:** wheres armin

**pokermin:** Gone

**chaotic good:** he left an hour ago

**chaotic good:** my mom has been waiting for u to get up so she can pester u with questions about ur love life come on

**fake gerard way:** ur mom is the sweetest

**chaotic good:** i know now get moving your pancakes are cold   
  


 

**17:38**

 

_**gucci gang sent 1 image.** _

 

**gucci gang:** look at this

**gucci gang:** look at the shame in his eyes

 **gucci gang:** he fucking dropped the box with all of our ds games in the stairs

**fake gerard way:** the face of a defeated man

**gucci gang:** ikr

**screaming baby goat:** in this moment armin knew he had fucked up

 

**_gucci gang changed the chat profile picture._ **

****

**pokermin:** THIS IS BULLYING 

**chaotic good:** revenge for all the time you drooled on alexy

**pokermin:** I DOMNGT$TDFBSV 

**chaotic good:** you drooled on me 

**chaotic good:** my revenge will be swift

**gucci gang:** taylor

**chaotic good:** no

  
  



End file.
